


Deputy Initiation

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smutty Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Gullible!Derek, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Derek is a new deputy at the Beacon Hills Police Department, but fellow deputies (Stiles and Theo), are the ones to make sure that Derek is properly lead through the infamous "Deputy Initiation".





	Deputy Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> This was technically written for my smutty drabble tumblr, but it kind of became longer than a drabble...I guess? Anyways, I write drabbles from time-to-time & post them @ halesparked.tumblr.com

If you wanted to be a deputy for the Beacon Hills Police Department, you had to go through the unofficial initiation. That was the rule. Everybody who applied for the open positions at the station knew about the rule and eagerly fought for a spot on the force—sometimes just because they wanted to take part in the infamous initiation ritual. 

But unfortunately for the department’s newest recruit…there had been no mention of an “initiation” in any of the books that he had used to help study for the interviews that had helped him score a position on Beacon Hills’ police force. 

It was the end of Derek’s first day at his new job and he was ecstatic. He was nearly overcome with the feeling of pride and excitement at being able to serve his hometown for the better. In fact, Derek was still reeling from his first day on the job that he didn’t even feel exhausted. He wanted to stick around for an extra shift instead of heading home for the night, but his chief insisted that he’d change his mind once he stepped foot in the locker rooms to change. 

Derek shuffled into the locker room, absentmindedly whistling to himself. But much to his surprise, he was met with two other deputies from the department waiting around in the otherwise vacant space of the lockers. Both of them looked smugly confident—standing with their arms boldly crossed and smirks on both of their faces. 

“What is this supposed to be?” Derek asked. 

Stiles, the paler, more muscular of the fellow deputies, casually walked over to Derek—patting him on the shoulder. “Listen Derek. We’re happy you got the job. But you can’t just expect to step into this department without getting through the initiation.”

“Initiation?”

“That airhead pretty boy act is pretty hot.” Theo, the other deputy, piped up. “Don’t worry. We’ll lead you through this. We’ve heard you like following directions.”

All Derek wanted to do was make a good first impression. He didn’t want to disappoint his fellow deputies, even if he didn’t really know them. Stiles and Theo seemed like nice guys. He had no doubt that they’d look out for him and keep him in their best interests. And as far as the initiation went, Derek hadn’t heard of it, but he figured that it must be important if Stiles and Theo were willing to stick around to teach him. 

The initiation started with the two deputies pawing their hands at various parts of Derek’s clothed body, whilst kissing softly at the crook of his neck. Derek was slightly confused and overwhelmed at the feeling of stimulation. He had always been too engulfed within his studies to become sexually involved with anybody else, but he was willing to go along with the initiation if it meant that he’d get to be an official deputy in the eyes of Stiles and Theo.

Touching and kissed moved quickly into undressing. Stiles focused more on ridding Derek of his sturdy deputy shirt and the tight tank-top that Derek wore underneath for an extra defense against body sweat. All the while, Theo knelt down and skillfully unfastened Derek’s thick belt so that he could pull down his trousers. 

“Impressive résumé.” Stiles complimented smugly, eyeing down Derek’s incredible naked body. 

“I workout every morning for a couple hours.” Derek noted innocently. “A good body, is a good mind, and a good tool—”

“Yeah, yeah…..that’s nice.” Theo interrupted. “Focus less on the boy-scout proverbs and focus more on passing this initiation.”

Derek nodded. He brought his hands up to unbutton Theo’s shirt. He worked as quickly as he could, dead-set on showcasing his efficiency. It didn’t take him long to get both of his fellow deputies completely undressed. And whilst he was proud of himself, Stiles and Theo were giddy with excitement for the first real part of the initiation. 

The two dropped Derek down to his knees, staring down into the gleeful bright and expectant gaze. He was eager and relatively relaxed. Not to mention how wonderful he looked ready to serve. Not just anybody could look so heavenly whilst down on their knees, brutalized by the harshness of the cheap, dim bulbs of locker room lights. And yet, Derek was a prize. 

“First part of the initiation; we have to test your strength.” Stiles explained. 

“I can bench press—” Derek started. 

“Oh, we have no doubt that your arms and chest are strong enough to protect this city…” Theo held back a snicker. “But we’re not so sure about that jaw?”

Derek’s brows furrowed in confusion. “My jaw?”

“You need to be peak deputy perfection. Any point of weakness, anywhere in your body, is a potential weakness for criminals to exploit.” Stiles explained strongly, working hard not to laugh at the sheer stupidity of his own words. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Derek said.

“Then what the hell are you waiting for, deputy? Suck us off.” Theo demanded.

Derek nodded and took Theo into the wetness of his mouth. He took Theo as deep as he could into his throat without gagging too much. Theo’s cock was fairly thick, which presented a surprising challenge, but Derek was determined to prove his strength. He knew that his jaw was strong enough to keep himself around on the Beacon Hills police force. 

Stiles and Theo found the whole situation hilarious. Jaw strength? It was ridiculous, but Derek was so gullible. It worked itself out without much effort from either of the tricky deputies. So both of them stood there in the locker room, hands behind their backs, staring down at the enthusiastic way that Derek switched between their two hardened cocks —wrapping his lips around their girths, keeping a fantastic rhythm, and delivering good tongue work. 

The initiation had to have substance. It couldn’t just be a quick one-and-done type of deal. After all, Derek really did have to prove himself. Getting onto the team wasn’t enough. And when the whole blowjob jaw test aged past its prime, Stiles and Theo quickly cooked up another test….and then another….and another. 

The next segment ended up being a more lewd version of squats, considering the fact that deputies had to put up with a lot of running when it came down to chasing after fleeing suspects. Naturally, Derek understood and got straight to work. As Stiles laid himself down onto the cement ground, Derek squat down over Stiles’ erect cock, and then eagerly began to bounce up and down —completing genuine squats as he rode Stiles’ cock. 

Theo got to create the next test. A test of grip strength and wrist durability was the name of the game, because of course…everybody knew that driving patrol cars during high-speed chases meant having to have unwavering strength in hand grip and wrists. And Derek was definitely up to the task of proving himself a capable performer. 

So both Theo and Stiles stood side-by-side, keeping Derek on his knees. They both let Derek firmly grasp his calloused hands around their thick lengths and then begin to jerk them off for as long as he could. They demanded the speed and rhythm, changing it up every once in a while when things started to get boring, or when they were getting way too close to shooting their loads. But Derek kept up. He was a trooper. 

There was a test of flexibility to make sure that Derek was able to get out of potentially tight situations. And to make sure that Derek was flexible enough, Stiles and Theo watched as Derek folded himself in half just enough so that he could suck his own cock for a solid ten minutes. 

There was a test of hygiene management, to ensure that Derek wouldn’t besmirch the good Beacon Hills deputy name with a lack of hygiene. And so the two deputies watched Derek lather himself up in the locker room showers and slip a couple of his fingers in-between his hairy ass cheeks so that he could finger himself, just to make sure that he kept every bit of himself polished and clean. 

But the ultimate test was one of endurance and the ability to successfully push through exhaustion. It was the grand finale of the whole initiation, so it had to be big. It had to test every part of Derek to make sure that he was good enough to stick around on the force. It also had to be good enough to get some orgasms flowing. 

The two deputies worked together to lay Derek down onto his back on the countertops near the sinks. It was the best way to keep Derek accessible for the next half an hour or so. Unable to keep things well-paced and slow, Stiles and Theo began to take their turns with Derek’s available hole —each of them taking a few minutes at a time to thoroughly pound into Derek’s ass as hard as they could. It had to be a challenge. 

Derek moaned and groaned, immediately sliding his own hands down to grab at his own erection. He didn’t even know that he was doing it. It was just instinct. The pleasure that was being railed into his body from his two fellow deputies had his body on edge. But he knew that he had to keep things under control because it was all a test to show endurance. He couldn’t just splatter cum all over himself and completely fuck up his initiation. 

Stiles and Theo joked around as they continued to switch in-and-out of Derek’s hole. They kept pushing each other out of the way so that they could get another go at the tight heat of their favorite addition to the Beacon Hills Police Department crew. Neither of them took the situation seriously, all except for their own desire to orgasm. 

Meanwhile, Derek kept his legs up in the air to help show even more of his inner strength and endurance. As Stiles and Theo plunged into his hole with rapid and unforgiving rhythms, he kept up a fierce look of determination and focus stamped across his flushed red and sweaty face. He enjoyed proving to his new partners that he was worth the time and energy. 

But in an unplanned finishing move, Stiles and Theo shoved both of their cocks into Derek —blasting their collective orgasms off into where Derek fluttered and twitched violently with pleasure. They practically melted into the feeling of their combined loads painting their new partner’s insides a lewdly sticky white. 

And unfortunately for Derek, his body couldn’t handle the feeling. In an act of defiance, Derek’s body involuntarily reacted. He watched in horror as his own cock twitched and spewed out a thick load of its own, painting against his hairy washboard abs and sturdy chest. 

After passing all of the tests….he failed the final. He couldn’t believe it. 

Stiles clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Well…that’s gonna have to be an ‘F’. You’re gonna have to redo the entire initiation at the end of your shift tomorrow.”


End file.
